


Riddle Puzzle

by Chowhound



Category: Bayonetta - Fandom, Devil May Cry, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowhound/pseuds/Chowhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayonetta is trying to figure out why where all the angels are going and when she thinks she gotten to the bottom she gets stucked into an alternative reality. Without her umbrian powers she is helpless against this world's 'defenders' thinking that she was the one who caused all the havoc in their world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddle Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my story. Please Like (well Kudo) and comment! This story might update a little irregularly so please be patient!

Bayonetta quickly entered the run-down looking home. As soon as she closed the door and walked forward a blazing light appeared suddenly she was in the Inferno “Welcome to the Inferno” Rodin chimed like he always did when he saw his favorite Umbrian witch but something was different about her.

That cool, sexy vibe that she usually had was masked by uncanny and unsettling. 

“What’s the matter with you?” he asked as she made it up to the bar where he was. “Rodin---“ she said suddenly just as he finished his question.

“—Don’t you sense something strange in the air?” Rodin stood there for a moment, and then suddenly he noticed it.

Those smells and sensation, or lack thereof, he finally noticed it. He didn’t pay attention the smell any mention unless he needed their halos.

Rodin didn’t sense any of god’s chosen floating around in the nearest vicinity. “No Angels?” he muttered. 

“That’s right not a single one insight for miles! Here I was planning on offing a couple of them just for an ol’ good time!” Bayonetta crossed her arms and pouted, like she was a little girl. 

Sweat drop. 

Rodin smirked, but there was a little more going on with this situation that neither of them didn’t know about and also it but a serious burden on his mind because, well, he business would suffer, severely.

“Out of all the creature’s on this blue marble, why would the ones worth a coin or two just up and leave?”

“I can give you a couple of reasons why. First off, humans aren’t relatively smart those who respect them.” She sipped on her purple mountain majesty. As she downed the drink she couldn’t help but think of the crayon of the same name and was disgusted and gave the drink back to Rodin, telling him to change the name. 

“Yeah, alright.” He mumbled. “There hasn’t been anything in the news recently about anything strange happening—“ Just then Enzo popped right in, nearly falling on his face. 

“Guys you’re never going to believe this! I gotta lead on something big!” Enzo clutched his knees because he ran the rest of the .2 miles after he parked his car in an alleyway. 

“Well spill it you fat bastard” Enzo inched closer to the bar, still huffing. “I think I need a drink first, I think I lost some water weight from that running.” Rodin looked at Bayonetta she nodded so he fixed him a drink. 

Enzo sat at this favorite seat in the Inferno and began chugging his beer. “Well?” Bayonetta said to the seemingly satisfied informant. 

“Another” he held his arm with the empty beer mug in it which Bayonetta promptly shot, causing Enzo to scamp behind a table screaming “Alright! Alright! I’ll tells ya’! See anyway I got tis’ tip from onna my new informants I met the outter day. Says somethin’ about angels are goin’ somewhere ta meet up with someone but they don’ know who but they know where this meetin’ up goin’ be happenin’.”

” Where is this meet up going to be?”

“It’s on this island called Ingia and it’s right off the coast from Capri Islands. They discovered ancient ruins of that island like seventy years ago. The even spookier part is that these ruins might have been part of some lost long culture dating back to the biblical era but the problem is they don't know how it even got there. Also there's the one about the villagers on Capri claim that the island appeared out of thin air a long time ago. The thing that gets me is the Capri like they don't have their damn skeleton in the closet like the one about the witch hunt, you can't even find that story printed anywhere. Nope! That's what my Nonny me said to me. It's all word of-- .”

“Interesting.” Bayonetta said before snatching the map from Enzo and heading off. 

“Come back if you need any ammo and bring some halos if you can!” Rodin shouted as she left, and then he turned his attention to Enzo. 

“This informant of yours seems to be informed about angels and demons. Think they can be trusted?” 

“Yeah I’m pretty sure. Actually told them I was going to drive them to the airport for their flight tomorrow in one of my rare moments of generosity outside the family of course.”

“It’s a woman isn’t it? Your trying to knock her boots.” “Please---“ Enzo said while chugging another beer Rodin generously gave him “---I mean don’t get me wrong I love my wife, wouldn’t mind having a little on the side to ‘spice’ things up but this woman…nah I’ll pass, she’s a little…eccentric.”

“What’s her profession?” 

“Door to Door Exorcist. Can you believe? She’s says it’s more about suckering people into handing over a few coins so she can put on a temporarily bandage on whatever issue.”  
“An Exorcist? What does she care that angels are missing for?”

“Says that when she does her exorcist business she really calls for the attention of some low level angel so they can distract the demon then gets paid for it and hit the road right before the angel kills over and the problem is up again.” 

“And is this person human?” 

“Looked fairly human to me!” Enzo chugged the beer down and held out his mug for another one but Rodin snatched it away from him. 

“How do she know about angels and demons?” 

“Beats me. Gotta call from her mother and she said she talk to me if she had anymore leads.” Rodin grabbed Enzo by the collar and brought it up to his face as his eyes glowed a slow purple. 

“Now you listen to me Enzo and you listen good: You bring this person down here tomorrow so I can have a little evaluation.” Rodin dropped the man and returned to cleaning his dishes. 

Enzo coughed as he got up and turned his back to Rodin while he fixed his tie. “Well—I was finished drinking anyway. I’ll bring the woman by here tomorrow but try not to scare her, she actually got me some good information some of my boys are doing so well, they’re getting Alzheimer’s now.” 

Rodin burst into booming laughter; “Get the hell out already Enzo” Rodin chuckled. Enzo left and Rodin checked a news sites minute later, an article caught his attention.  
It was a small story in the Italian news website but language translation was second nature to him. The story was about mysterious fires that the villagers on the Capri said they saw in the night at the Ingia islands and a young boy who said he was out one night walking home when a woman abroached him. This woman was said to be engulfed in fire floating around the Ingia island. She had touched him when he passed out and woke up the next day with third degree burns that needed serious medical attention. The last thing Rodin say was a picture of the boys hand. The smoked skin resembled roughly fingers in a gripping motion.


End file.
